Cyclophosphamide destroys oocytes in rodents and humans producing early ovarian failure. Although rodents are useful models for exploring mechanisms of ovarian toxicity, their differential follicular sensitivity appears different from that observed in women. Recent observations on young women treated with cyclophosphamide confirms previous observations of an inverse age dependent sensitivity to ovotoxins.